


Awakening

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Double Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Laughter, Starfleet Academy, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Of all the things Spock learned in Nyota's presence, the beauty in a laugh might be the most unnecessary, yet the most relevant.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



If Spock first took an interest in his wife because she was the most clever cadet of her class and could talk enough federal languages to make his mind spin, an exploit in itself, it is an entirely different aspect of her that let him admit he had fallen in love with her. 

The moment Spock heard Nyota Uhura laugh for the first time, and turned around, stiff but intrigued, his hands linked together, squinting, stayed with him a long time.

The concept of beauty itself had always puzzled his younger self, and remained a mystery throughout his young adult years. Spock recognized that some elements, creatures or stoneset natural contraptions carried a certain visual pleasantness, a satisfaction of sorts, but true beauty, he couldn't tell. 

Until that day, and those which followed, when he glimpsed at Nyota's face opening around her laugh. Her mouth opened wide and her eyes crinkled, her voice made her laughter sing in Spock's ears and her hair waved behind her in its high ponytail. And Spock stood, entranced, sensing deep inside that he'd discovered something of importance, only realizing later, what exactly it had been. 

The exact nature of his feelings for the lieutenant.


End file.
